1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method for controlling the same. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device which provides feedback effects on an interaction and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various types of display devices have been developed and utilized. In particular, related art display devices, such as a TV, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, and an MP3 player, are used in most homes.
In the related art, in order to meet the requirements of users who desire new and diverse functions, new types of display devices have been developed. As an example, various types of schemes have been proposed to activate an interaction between a user and a display device through feedback effects to perform functions in the display device.
Accordingly, there has been a need for schemes that can provide users with various experiences that go beyond the original functions of a display device while providing intuitive feedback for various interactions occurring in the display device.